


Away in the Manger

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Away in the Manger

It was the big night. Something his Father had planned for a long while and it was Gabriel’s job as the one who announced the upcoming birth to oversee the actual delivery to make sure everything went according to plan. When Gabriel tried to explain to Castiel that he had to go to Earth and that Lucifer would be keeping watch over the little angel, Castiel wouldn’t have any of it. He pleaded and begged for Gabriel to take him too. The sight of the young angel’s big blue eyes looking up at him as he pleaded his case is what finally broke Gabriel’s resolve. That’s how the youngest angel in heaven came to witness the birth. 

“Ga’riel, where are his wings?” Castiel asks quietly with a confused tilt of his head, his nose scrunching, as they looked on the baby asleep in the pile of hay. 

Chuckling, The Messenger gently strokes a hand over Castiel’s wing. “He’s human, Little One. He doesn’t have wings.” 

“So he can’t fly?” 

Gabriel shakes his head as he reaches out to brush the fine black hair from the human child’s forehead when he starts to fuss. The touch soothes the child back into a quiet sleep. “He won’t need to fly. Father says he’s got work to do here when he’s older. Important work.”

Castiel’s mouth drops into an ‘o’ as he sits back into Gabriel’s lap. “Can I hold him?”

“No, Cas. We’re just here to keep vigil while Mary and Joseph rest.” wrapping his arms around Castiel he starts to rock slightly out of habit while he hums tunelessly.

“Ga’riel, do I have ‘portant work to do?” 

“I’m sure you will, nugget. Why else would your wings look the way they do. Made for speed and strength in flying. Father will tell us when you’re older, I’m sure. Until then you can help me from time to time.” 

“Really?!” Castiel looks up, his wings fluffing in excitement.

“Really. Now be still. Baby Jehoshua is trying to sleep.” Gabriel kisses the top of Castiel’s head and starts to sing low and soft. “Oh, holy night. The stars are brightly shining…”


End file.
